sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Roleplay: The Taint (Free-to-Join)/@comment-4029377-20170314172150/@comment-24128674-20170314203344
How many times must I say this, to get it through your Thick, Ego-filled, Skull?' '''It' 'is simply Illogical that a SAM would hit any kind of Ground Targets, even with any kind of Artifical Intelligence. If said missile can hit Ground Targets, then it's simply not a SAM, as SAMs are ONLY designed to take out Air Targets, like I have been trying to get through to you, for the past ''4 - 8 posts. Clearly, I don't give a d*mn if your version of SAMs can hit Ground Targets, they are simply not SAMs, and just standard Missile Launchers, that have the ability to Lock onto their Target, whether it's on the Ground or in the Air. Now while I already understand that if you were to reveal of the Launcher's location, or who even fired it in the first place (My guess is a Chaos Mobian/Moebian or N.O Trooper.. or something from Moebius, I dunno), it would spoil ACT 2.. However... you still need to explain on how far the Launchers are, since just revealing the distance between the Launcher's Origin and the Structure that Joshua is on, isn't going to spoil anything. If you STILL insist that what you are using is a SAM, then you are either so full of pride/ego, that you believe that you are right in this situation and I'm just the retarded piece of sh*t that doesn't know what they're doing, or that you lack the specific knowledge to comprehend the current Military topic. Oh, and If you point out the; "Oh, this is Fiction, so Logic doesn't apply" argument, then you clearly need to get off this very website, and think about what the hell you are doing (Not suggesting you leave the wiki again, i'm only suggesting you take a minute or two to think about what you are even doing). And even IF said 'SAM' (Or as I'm gonna call it; a ''Normal ''Missile Launcher with A.I implants) still hit Joshua, it is already described in the Roleplay itself, that the Missile would be blocked by his Chaos Shield, so either way this Argument is pointless whether you choose to continue your Bullsh*t or not. Oh, and in response to your statement: "If you don't like this you are more than welcome to leave the roleplay." I think I'm going to stay in this Roleplay, whether you want me to or not, as I am only proving my point in this bullsh*t that you instigated with your ego (Not going to lie though, I was also at fault at it, since I kept pushing it.. least I actually admit on the spot when I''ve done some wrong >.>), as I continue to laugh this all off as another roadblock in my life that is easily bypassed, and proceed with said life as I continue to ignore the fact that you used a SAM, and not a Normal Missile Launcher, ''Thank you very much. '' In order to cease this entire argument from proceeding further, I will just simply not reply to any more bullsh*t that you post that regards to this topic, as we proceed with the Roleplay, in a calm manner. If you simply wish to proceed with this argument, and continue to insist that you used a SAM, then congratulations, you are damaging your already negative reputation in the community, by continuing to be the ego-manical arse with a huge pride of himself, that we all know and hate. Have fun with that.